Tools for applying bundling ties about wires in harnesses or about other articles are generally known and may be manual, semi-automatic or automatic. Because of high production demands, the automatic tool has become popular. The automatic tool typically includes means for positioning a bundling tie about the wires, tensioning the tie and then severing the tie upon being suitably tensioned. Ties are commonly fed into such tools from a disposable cartridge that may be mounted directly onto the tool or on a remote dispenser interconnected to the tool by a hose. In another known arrangement, a plurality of individual ties are stacked into a chamber in the tool, the ties being arranged in overlapping relation with the heads of adjacent ties being releasably joined together.
Typically, the transfer of the ties from the cartridges or chamber places the ties directly in a position to be looped about the articles. Feeding and looping of such positioned ties are effected by a piston-operated reciprocating ram or movable jaw means. With the ties being in such direct position upon being transferred, typically no other transport within the tool is needed. While such ready positioning and looping are desirable, only individual ties can be fed to the tools. Such transfer of separate and individual ties requires suitable tie transfer mechanisms, special pre-packaging of ties in a variety of cartridges for holding and maintaining suitable alignment of the separate ties or ties having complicated external head structure for providing suitable stacking before loading into a tool.